¡Feliz Cumpleaños Edward Cullen!
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: Edward Cullen, el capitán de baloncesto, tiene toda la atención de todos menos de la persona que él quiere. Bueno, Alice no se quedará de brazos cruzado al ver a su hermano tan triste y le preparará una sorpresa de cumpleaños que le cambiará la vida.


**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Edward Cullen!**

¡Hola! Me llamo Edward Cullen y soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, hoy en mi cumpleaños y he recibido como doscientos regalos y quinientas felicitaciones en todo lo que lleva la mañana… ¡Sin exagerar! Mi auto está tan lleno que tuve que pedirles a mis hermanos que me permitieran sus autos para guardar mis regalos. Debería estar feliz ¿verdad? Pero por algún motivo no puedo… todas las personas que estudian e incluso aquellas que enseñan me han felicitado menos la que yo quiero que lo haga. ¿Su nombre? Simple…

_Isabella Swan_

Aunque a ella le gusta que le digan sólo _Bella._

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella no puedo dejar de pensar en ella es tan hermosa y adorablemente tímida que no es posible para ella pasar desapercibida para mí aunque para el resto del mundo si.

No entiendo a los muchachos de esta escuela ¿cómo pueden simplemente no notarla? Deben estar ciegos para no ver tal belleza frente a ellos… no es que me moleste que no la acosen y le digan lo linda que es y como su torpeza es extremadamente adorable y como su sonrojo solo dan ganas de besarla y como su timidez es extremadamente atractiva y… ohh no, ya comencé a divagar ¡y solo con pensar en ella! Pero estoy enamorado y no puedo negarlo… es simplemente así.

Me había pasado todos los periodos del día observándola, ese era mi pasatiempo favorito en la escuela, ver cómo habla animadamente con mi hermana menor Alice, como se escurre hacia la biblioteca cada vez que puede y como se sonroja cuando alguien le dice cualquier cosa.

Es simplemente adorable

Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien o juro que iba a explotar. Mi primera y única opción fue Alice, esa pequeña duendecilla era perfecta a la hora de escuchar y dar consejos. Cualquiera diría que hablar de tus sentimientos con la mejor amiga de tu obsesión, sí Bella Swan era mi obsesión, era mala idea porque le podría decir algo, pero yo la había hecho prometer que no diría nada o su adorado Porche Turbo 911 moriría cruelmente.

-¿Alice?-le dije cuando la vi salir de su clase de biología

-¿Dime hermanito cumpleañero?-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Es sobre el tema B?-el tema B era como un código secreto cada vez que íbamos a hablar de Bella.

-Sí

-¡Genial! Vamos a mi auto-dijo mientras me jalaba en dirección al estacionamiento

Cuando entramos al auto que tenía unos pocos regalos en la parte trasera pues mi querida hermanita no había dejado poner tantos, Alice comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede?-dije saltando en su asiento

-¿Sabes porque Bella no me ha dicho feliz cumpleaños? ¿Tan invisible soy para ella?-le dije con voz triste.

-Créeme cuando te digo que tú eres todo menos invisible para ella-dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía del auto dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Pero Alice!- le grité logrando sólo que ella volteara, me guiñara un ojo y siguiera caminando tranquilamente.

No la entendía, no era la primera vez que me hacía eso y de seguro tampoco la última, cuando hablábamos del tema B sólo cruzábamos unas cuantas palabras antes de que yo le hiciera una pregunta sobre Bella y ella me respondiera diciéndome palabras cómo "Estás ciego hermanito" "Deberías de buscar más tu tesoro para encontrarlo" o algo así, en lo personal nunca le hallé sentido a sus palabras y siempre que le preguntaba al día siguiente me decía que no se recordaba lo que habíamos hablado o que ella decía tantas cosas a tantas personas que no sabía qué era lo que me había dicho a mí.

Salí del auto después de unos minutos de pensar en las palabras de Alice y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, biología. La única clase en la que compartía mesa con Bella. Aunque me sintiera muy mal o deprimido estar junto a Bella siempre elevaba mi humor e iluminaba mi día y esperaba que este día no fuera la excepción.

Milagrosamente Bella ya estaba ahí, pues normalmente yo llego primero, levanto su cabeza y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa sonrojándose inmediatamente al ver que yo se la devolvía.

-Hola Bella-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Hola Edward-me dijo y comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno dejándome otra vez con las ganas de escuchar de sus labios un "Feliz cumpleaños Edward" o algo por el estilo.

Así pasó toda la hora de biología y Bella no me volvió a hablar ni a mirarme con esos ojos chocolate en los que podías ver todos sus miedos, preocupaciones, alegrías, tristezas, esperanzas… ahh! Debo dejar de divagar así, un día me van a descubrir y seré el motivo de burla de toda la escuela, aunque si mi Bella está conmigo yo podría aguantar todo.

Cuando al fin sonó el último timbre del día yo estaba más que feliz, pues a mi lado tenía a Jessica Stanley, la más insoportable chica de todo el instituto.

Me dirigí a mi auto y cuando estuve dentro de él prendí la radio y lo primero que escuché fue _Claire de lune_ y eso me tranquilizó inmediatamente.

Llegué a mi casa y me encontré con Emmett, mi hermano mayor, cargando en brazos todos los regalos que iban en su jeep. La escena era muy cómica pues desde donde yo estaba solo se podían ver los pies de Emmett y una parte de sus manos.

-Emmett no tienes que entrarlos todos al mismo tiempo-le dije con tono cansado pues ya estaba acostumbrado a sus tonterías.

-Qué no seas tan fuerte como yo no es mi culpa hermanito-dijo burlón

Ya no le hice caso y me dirigí a la cocina, pero fui interceptado por mi hermanita Alice que me jaló hacia mi habitación y me empujó dentro cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y poniéndole llave y diciéndome sólo un "Feliz Cumpleaños Edward".

-Alice ¿Pero qué…?-comencé a decirle a través de la puerta

-Hola Edward-dijo una voz tímida y adorable a mis espaldas, una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que me encontré cuando me di la vuelta. Ahí Justo en medio de mi habitación se encontraba el objeto de mi obsesión, Bella estaba parada mirándome totalmente sonrojada y con un lazo rojo atado a la cintura.

-¿Bella?, pero que haces…-le comencé a decir pero fui interrumpido por sus labios presionándose contra los míos en un beso apasionado y tan esperado por los dos lados que no dio lugar a dudas.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y más vueltas por ese beso y porque cuando abrí mis ojos allí se encontraba Bella sonrojada de un color que se asemejaba al de un tomate mirándome intensamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le dije buscando las respuestas que necesitaba para saber que todo esto era real y no sólo un invento de mi imaginación.

-¿No te gustó?-preguntó Bella cambiando su mirada a una de tristeza.

-Por supuesto que me gustó, pero me gustaría saber porque fue…-dije tomando su mentón para levantar su cabeza que hasta el momento había estado gacha.

-Bueno… pues… Alice… ya sabes… quizá me comentó algo sobre lo que sentías por mi-¡Alice! debí suponer que algún día se le saldrían algunas palabras… pero por ahora y por alguna extraña razón no estaba molesto con ella, al contrario debía recordar agradecerle por mencionarlo.

-Y… ¿ella te obligó a besarme?-le dije aún sin creerme que Bella sintiera lo mismo por mí

-¡NO! Digo… no, ella no me obligó a nada

-Entonces quiero preguntarte algo-le dije sabiendo que era un poco apresurado pero que yo necesitaba saber.

-¿Sí Edward?-dijo temerosa

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-en ese momento me arrepentí de mis palabras, de seguro ella pensaba que yo era un demente acosador-pero si no quieres yo lo entenderé-dije intentando reparar lo que había dicho.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero!-dijo lanzándose a mis brazos causando que los dos cayéramos de espaldas dándonos un beso.

-He esperado tanto tiempo para oír esas palabras que ahora que de verdad la oigo no puedo creerlo-dije riendo

-Pues…

…beso…

-créelo…

…beso…

-Novio…

…beso…

-mío…

…beso…

No pude más que comenzar a reír sin control al verla haciendo eso.

Luego de levantarnos del piso pasamos minutos o incluso horas hablando en mi habitación, cuando noté algo.

-¿Por que llevas un moño atado a la cintura?-le pregunté mientras lo señalaba.

-¡Ohh! Es cierto fue idea de Alice… pero que lo hayas mencionado me recuerda algo…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-le dije curioso.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Edward Cullen!-me dijo riéndose mientras nos fundíamos en un beso y yo sonreía feliz de al fin escuchar tan deseadas palabras salir de su boca.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero decir <strong>¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward!<strong> Sip, hoy 20 de junio es el cumpleaños de Edward Cullen, no de Robert Pattinson, sino del grandioso vampiro, ¡Edward Cullen!

Me gustaría que dejaran más Reviews, en mi otra historia Abuela Swan casi no han dejado… y eso es muy triste para una escritora… pero bueno… supongo que algún motivo ha de haber ¿Cierto? ¡Gracias a aquellos que han agregado mi historia a Alertas y a favoritas! ¡Ustedes me motivan a seguir! Si no han leído mi otra historia, los invito a que pasen y la lean… ¡créanme que no se arrepentirán! ¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
